The present invention relates in general to measuring tapes, and in particular to a new and useful measuring tape assembly which includes a flashlight for illuminating the measuring tape and a clamp for exerting pressure on the tape to hold the tape in an extended position.
A variety of measuring tape assemblies are known which utilize a roll of measuring tape held within a housing on a spool. The spool is generally equipped with a spirally wound spring which functions to retract the tape into the housing when the tape is released. While some tape assemblies include clamps for holding the tape in an extended position, the clamps are generally awkward to engage and disengage.
When using known measuring tape assemblies at night or in dark places, it is also necessary to provide an artificial light source in order to view the measuring tape. If a flashlight is used for this purpose, it becomes difficult to hold and manipulate the tape while at the same time holding the flashlight.